Flesh
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: REPOST: Co-writer: CaseyBensonNovak – Spending three years only thinking about someone you love so dearly feels like it kills the heart. But sometimes life rewards us, though not how we'd hoped. Don't believe? Ask sixteen-year-old Stacy Novak who came in search of Olivia and, somehow, made her life whole again. T-M
1. Remind

Flesh

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 1: Remind**

Olivia Benson stared at the pile of papers on her desk. Today, as many others before it, consisted of mounds of paperwork in her off time. Not that she was surprised. In this city alone, barely a day went by without an incident of domestic abuse or rape. Her job kept her occupied, gave her a reason to get out of bed and that was good, but something was always missing in the relationship department. Nothing ever seemed to last.

Everyone was either too intimidated by her line of work or wanted to try to erase things from their personal records. She sighed. No one wanted love. She did, but...well, anymore it was hard to come by.

_Casey was,_ her mind told her. _Casey loves me._ But could it be love, or even friendship, when they hadn't spoken in three years?

A young girl walked into the SVU precinct, double checking the address on her tablet. After speaking to the desk officer, the fifteen year old redhead was directed to a desk in the back of the squad room. The girl walked in, tentatively clearing her throat as she reached the desired desk. "Um, hello," she murmured. "I'm looking for a Detective Benson?" she asked cautiously. Her hair was streaked with brown, but her face was streaked with tears.

Olivia looked up. "I'm Detective Benson," she said, standing and walking around the desk. "Here," she said, offering her a tissue, then the box. "What can I help you with?" In reality, she dealt with her professionally, but the girl's looks tugged at her heart. She looked so much like...

"Um, my name is Stacy. I was told to come talk to you...but I can just go if you're busy.."

Olivia shook her head. "No, it's perfectly fine. Do you have something to report? Maybe we could go somewhere where it's just us to talk?" she said.

Stacy hesitated. "Okay," she agreed quietly.

Olivia smiled gently, grabbing a pad and pen before leading her into a room, closing the door. "Sit," Olivia said. "Would you like a glass of water?"

"Yes, please. Wow, you look just as beautiful as she said you would."

Olivia smiled, getting Stacy a glass of water, placing it in front of her, sitting next to her. "Thank you. Who said I would look like that?"

"Hm? Oh. Uh, no one," Stacy hastily lied. "Um, how does this work?"

Olivia sighed. "Well, how about you tell me why you're so upset and how you got that black eye and we'll go from there?"

"Well...my mom is pregnant," Stacy began. "And because of that, she won't..you know...with her boyfriend. He has been trying to flirt with me for months, but last night...he was drunk and um..." Stacy looked away.

Olivia scooted a bit closer to her, placing a hand near hers. "He raped you?"

Stacy sighed. "Yeah. It hurt...and there was blood everywhere because it was my first time. I told him to stop...I told him it hurt...but that made him angry..." By this time, tears had sprung to her eyes and she was choked up.

Olivia pulled tissues from the box, handing them to her, squeezing her hand gently. "It's okay. Take your time. Can you tell me what led up to it?"

"My mom and I recently moved back here. We were in Los Angeles for a few years. Since 2008, actually. But anyway...Mom recently transferred back, and she met her boyfriend here. He's always said seductive things to me, or joked around about...sex...stuff. He even told me once that my mother is amazing in bed. Well...last night, Mom was shopping for the baby, and he came into my room. He was drunk...did I already tell you that?" Stacy sighed and sipped her water. She was fighting to keep her composure. "He said I looked really sexy in my tank top and skirt. He sat next to me, and I tried to pull away, but he kissed me. Then he got really rough. He threw me onto the bed and...forced his..penis...inside..." Stacy gulped.

Olivia rubbed her hand. "Okay," she said gently. "This may not be the most pleasant thing to think about right now, but...does he have any tattoos or piercings? Things that are specific? Maybe a birthmark that you saw? I know, sometimes, it's hard to remember and that, sometimes, we block out chunks of time, but do you remember anything like that?"

"Um..."

"Stacy, it's okay, but try to remember. It could really help us with this," Olivia said.

"He was pierced. On his..."

"Penis...?" Olivia finished.

"Yes."

The detective nodded. "Was there a word or phrase he said to you? Maybe he kept repeating it?"

"He said he loved me.."

"Anything else?"

Stacy shook her head. "Well...he did say I'm just like my mother..."

Olivia nodded. "Who is your mother? You're a minor so she needs to be involved..."

"Um." Stacy bit her lip and handed the detective a card. "My full name is Stacy Alyssa Novak," she admitted hesitantly.

"Novak? As in the District Attorney?" Olivia asked in surprise. "..Casey?"

"Do you know another one?" Stacy had inherited Casey's sarcasm.

Olivia smiled lightly, clearing her throat. "Not off hand. H-have you told her what happened?"

"Not yet," Stacy admitted. "Before we left New York, she once told me that if anything ever happened...find Benson. Of course, she also said you forgot about her by now, but I had to choose which road to follow.."

"Forgotten? No...how could I ever... We were wonderful friends before she left. I—what do you mean by 'choose which road to follow'?"

"I had to decide which mantra of hers to follow: find Benson, or Benson forgot we existed.."

"Oh. I...I never forgot. It's just this job keeps me so busy every day and night. Why did she think I forgot about her?"

"You never called, texted, or even emailed, so she figured that you, like everyone else on the squad, had decided she was a social pariah. You know, she sacrificed her career to put a rapist away...he was guilty of rape and murder...and yet my mother is the one who is ostracized." Stacy was very defensive of what had happened to Casey. The censure had been particularly hard on her.

Olivia shook her head. "No, I could never forget about her." She sighed. "This job is hard, but it's basically all I know. I had no idea where your mother went after she was censured. I could've done all that you said, but...I'm just so busy helping people and putting others away. I was...partially afraid of being rejected. I did what I could and look where it got her. I didn't know if she would answer me anymore, but she could've done all of that too. I'm sorry, Stacy. I truly am. Would you like me to go with you to tell her?"

"You didn't even bother to comment on my remark about my mother's freaking reputation!" Stacy cried.

Olivia sighed. "She was disliked by other attorneys and judges because she didn't think the person who committed the crime deserved the treatment even though that person took down a killer. It's not that I ever thought that way. I thought she did the right thing. She didn't want the bad guys to win."

Stacy bit her lip. "If only everyone else saw it that way. She only lied so that a rapist would be put away..."

The detective nodded. "That's right. Even though the judge understood why she did it, it was still the wrong way to go about it, violating everything in the law. It's not that she's horrible at her job. She's still one of the best." A thought occurred to her. "Stacy, I need to ask you a question about your mother's pregnancy. If you don't know, it's fine, okay?"

"Uh..ok."

"..Did she say if she was raped? Did she confide in you?"

Stacy looked away.

Olivia nodded. "Okay, if she asked you not to say anything, I understand. I won't push you. Can you tell me a little more about him like his name or where he works?"

"Which pregnancy? Which guy?"

The detective sighed. This was more than one case in itself. But, hopefully, she'd find out the other specifics from Casey herself. "The current pregnancy and current boyfriend. He is the father, isn't he?"

"She doesn't know. She was attacked in California six months ago...the man had a mask on."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Now what about this current guy? His name, where he works?" she asked, praying the recorder was picking up everything.

"His name is Thomas. He's um..he's a corporate attorney."

Olivia nodded, writing his name. "Thomas have a last name?"

"Patterson."

"Okay. Is there anything else you can tell me about him?"

Stacy shook her head. "No," she replied. "Olivia, you never asked me how old I was. And how did you know my mom was raped?"

"I asked **if** she was raped." She smirked. "And your mom must talk about me or you wouldn't know my first name. Relax, it's all right. I asked because... if you were raped I wanted to see if the same thing had happened to her."

"I just turned sixteen...yesterday, actually..."

Olivia shook her head. "It doesn't matter. The definition of a minor is under seventeen."

"I know...my mother is a lawyer, don't forget."

"I know. And she'll be pissed that I questioned you without permission, but I wasn't going to make you wait. You're not a child."

Stacy smiled. "Finally...someone sees that..." She trailed off.

Olivia sighed. "She only wants to protect you. Will you be okay here for a few minutes while I go talk to someone?"

"Of course." Stacy tried to ignore how sexy the detective was. For her age.

Olivia smiled, exiting and knocking on Cragen's open door, walking in. "We've got a major case. Listen..."

Cragen looked up. "Olivia, most people knock and wait to be invited in."

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry, but, just listen."

"I'm listening."

Olivia closed the door, playing back the conversation for him. "She's Casey's daughter and they're back in New York. Now – I'm only speculating but – if he did that to her..."

"Olivia, this is insane..."

"Do you want to tell Stacy that or should I? Captain, I'm not just saying this because of Casey. We need to investigate. Something... She came to me because Casey told her to, because she knew I could help, me specifically! How can I ignore that?"

"Olivia, you have no proof that Casey is even back, or that she was raped. What makes you think it was the same guy?"

"It's not the same guy who impregnated her. She was raped, in California, by a guy wearing a mask. I know it's out of my league, but if the daughter was raped – things she told me hinted that she's a child of it like I am – isn't it good reason to investigate? Maybe remove them until this is settled? She's a good friend and a damn good lawyer. She's been an asset to this squad for every case she's worked. She deserves a fair investigation. I'm not saying any laws need to be broken."

"Stacy is sixteen. Casey was in California for the past three years, and only that. No way in hell is Stacy the product of that attack."

"I didn't say that one. It's possible – from the way she spoke – she was the product earlier on. Casey wore a lot of black her second year here. She was sick with the flu a lot. Hardly ever available on weekends. It...you can't say it's not possible. Yes, maybe I sympathize more than I should, but I can't help it."

"Even then, it's only twelve years ago. The timeline doesn't fit."

"So...a teenage relationship gone wrong? My mother was young."

"I don't know, Liv." Cragen sighed. "Take Stacy home."

"And the boyfriend?"

"Confront him. But talk to Casey first."

"Okay if I take Rollins along? I'll want to talk to Casey alone a bit about Stacy's attack and Stacy really shouldn't be alone. I'll only confront Casey about Stacy if something she says permits the questioning."

"Where is your partner?"

"He had a sick kid and had to rush off."

"Alright. Go."

Olivia nodded, walking out. "Amanda, can you ride with me to take her home?"

"Sure, Liv."

Olivia nodded. "I'll be right out," she said, walking to where Stacy was. "Stacy?"

"Is it time to go?" Stacy stood.

"Yes." Olivia nodded. "Amanda will come with us... Stay with you while I talk to your mom, okay?"

"Why can't you stay with me?"

Olivia walked into the room. "I know your mom much better than else. I need to talk to her about this. Besides, she can protect you too if he's there."

"Well...alright.."

Olivia nodded, holding the door open.

Stacy followed her outside.


	2. Falling Backwards

Flesh

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 2: Falling Backwards**

"What's your address?" Olivia asked as they drove from the precinct.

Stacy gave her the address of their Upper East Side home.

A million thoughts swam in Olivia's head throughout the drive. She was happy she was going to get to see Casey, but not under the circumstances. What would she think of the situation? About a half hour later, they stopped outside the house, getting out and walking up to the door, knocking.

"Coming," a voice called from inside.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat. It'd been so long since she'd heard the voice. The voice she'd missed terribly.

A few minutes later, Casey unlocked the front door and opened it.

Olivia's mouth hung for a few seconds. "Hi," she whispered, "may we come in?"

"Olivia?"

She nodded, slowly. "Casey, it's important. Someone came to find me this morning. I believe you know her," Olivia stepped aside to reveal Stacy.

Casey gasped. "Stacy, what..how...why?"

Olivia cleared her throat. "May we come inside?"

Casey stepped aside, shocked.

Olivia walked in first, followed by Stacy, then Amanda. "Casey, is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Uh...the kitchen. Why?"

Olivia chewed on her lip, walking into the kitchen with Casey following. Once the door was closed, she turned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Casey," she sighed. "I'm sorry it's been three years, but that's not why I'm here." She took a breath. "Casey, Stacy said your boyfriend raped her last night while you were out shopping," she said slowly.

It took a moment for the words to register. Once they did, Casey stumbled backwards. "No..." She broke down. "No...oh god...this is all my fault!"

Olivia took a step, catching her, pulling a chair behind her. "Sit. Do you need a shoulder?" she asked, kneeling and looking into her eyes.

Casey began to cry.

Olivia held her gently. "Shhh. It's going to be okay. I promise.."

"It's my fault!"

"Why do you think it's your fault?"

"If I had had sex with him..."

Olivia sighed. "It's not your fault. Some women don't like it very much when they're pregnant. And before you ask, I can feel your growing belly."

Casey shook her head. "I'm fat..you can say it."

"Never. Very beautiful," Olivia said with a smile.

"I remember when you used to say that in bed," Casey murmured with a sad smile.

"I wish it would've lasted..." the detective remarked."Casey, one of the reasons I brought her was I need your permission to run a kit."

Casey sighed. "I know. Um...we can go to the hospital now. Then after, I'll take her to my parents."

Olivia nodded. "What about you? I don't want you and this baby in danger."

"I'll stay there too."

"Good. Casey, I really am sorry."

"It's all my fault. Stacy probably hates me."

Olivia shook her head. "She defended you when she talked about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you want me to have Amanda go up with Stacy to pack a bag and I'll go with you?"

"I guess," Casey sighed. "Olivia, how long has this been going on? If it's been going on since we got together and I didn't see it..."

Olivia shook her head. "Sh-she said it hurt a lot last night an-and that there was a lot of blood because..."

Casey stood quickly. "That son of a bitch," she murmured. "Olivia, after the rape kit is done...go arrest the bastard. I...I can't believe..." Tears flooded Casey's eyes again.

Olivia held her steady. "I know, sweetie, I know..." she said affectionately, falling back into their old habits."But we'll get him. I promise you. Casey, has he...hurt you?"

"It's not relevant."

"Casey...I care, remember? We may not be able to prove that, but I'd like to know."

Casey sighed. "Let's just say...there was a night when every hole in my body became his hunting ground.."

Olivia shivered, holding her a little tighter, rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry."

"In a nutshell..one night, he wanted sex, but I told him I couldn't because of the baby. He was drunk. He got very possessive, and accused me of cheating...then asked me to perform oral sex on him. I told him no. He grabbed my hair, forced my mouth open, and..." She looked away. "I choked a few times, but it only seemed to egg him on..."

Olivia held her closer. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me before? You could've come to me for help. I missed you."

"No. I...it doesn't matter. Stacy is what matters...I just hope to god he didn't do to her what he did to me next."

"Next? What are you talking about?"

"Olivia, my mouth was just his warm up."

"Case, he broke her. She bled."

"I know. But...he didn't...Olivia, did he anally rape her? Or vaginally?"

"I-I guess I didn't ask. I know I should, but the kit should reveal everything. Vaginally at least."

Casey began to panic. "He did both to me," she murmured, beginning to pace frantically. "Oh god..."

Olivia took her wrist. "We're going to get this figured out. I promise."

Casey pulled away without thinking. "What kind of mother doesn't protect her child? What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Olivia hugged her gently. "You didn't know. It's not your fault."

Casey grabbed her cell phone from the table and dialed her gynecologist's number. A few minutes later, she said. "I need to bring my daughter in to see Dr. Andrews. Yes, that's right. Uh." She checked the clock. "We can be there by five. Uh-huh. Thank you." She hung up.

"Casey, this is a police investigation. We have to do it. Unless the doctor sends us the results.

"Olivia, the last time I took her to the emergency room, they screwed us over."

"What? How?"

"Because the doctor told her that her infection was nothing serious. She had a double yeast infection. This was when she was twelve...not long before we left New York, as a matter of fact. But anyway...it turned out, the infection had almost spread to her reproductive tract, and they didn't catch it. I don't trust them."

Olivia nodded. "That makes sense then. Casey?"

"Yes?"

"I never forgot you. I was scared you wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Really?"

"Yes. But I really missed you."

Casey sighed. "I missed you too."

Olivia smiled, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"I figured you hated me."

"Why?"

"You never called, texted or emailed. You never even said goodbye."

"I didn't even know you were gone for a while. I figured you were out sick. I-I've just had no time. I didn't know if you'd changed your number or e-mail or...even if you wanted to talk to me."

Casey sighed. "I guess we were both afraid of what had become of us."

Olivia nodded. "..Maybe we could...try again? Including Stacy in some of it?"

"If you want to."

"I still love you. There is no one else for me," Olivia said.

Casey looked down, feeling guilty.

The detective shook her head. "Is there anything like that for me in your heart? I can overlook all the bad because I know you're worth it."

"Olivia, I have always loved you."

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek. "I-I, uh, it'll be on your terms. Everything."

"Well...right now, I need to take care of my daughter."

Olivia nodded. "Of course," she said, letting go of Casey, opening the door.

Casey sighed. "I'm a fuck up," she murmured, following Olivia outside, where they met Stacy and Amanda. Casey embraced her daughter, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Stacy. Honey, please forgive me. Oh god.."

Stacy sighed. "No you're not, Mom. You didn't know this could happen," she said, hugging her.

"It's all my fault."

"No, it's not," she said, looking to Olivia. "And Olivia believes you did the right thing when you left. Look, I'll admit wasn't thrilled about admitting anything, but you're right. She's kind and caring and sweet and very understanding. She held my hand, Mom. Gave me water and tissues. She reminds me of you. She sees the world differently and listens. Mom, you were gone. I didn't think he would, but the way he talks to me sometimes...even..."

"Back up. How does he talk?"

Stacy blushed. "H-he'd told me how sexy I am an-and h-he brags a-about you... Sex jokes..."

"Oh my god."

Stacy sighed. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We are taking you to Dr. Andrews."

She nodded. "When? What happens after that?"

"Now. After...Olivia will take the results to the lab..and she'll arrest him.."

Olivia nodded. "That's right. Casey. You said you and Stacy will be staying at your parents for a bit. Why don't you go up with Stacy to pack a bag, Amanda and I'll go up with Casey?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah. Okay," she replied. "Stace, if you need me, holler, sweetheart."

She nodded. "Okay," Stacy said, going up with Amanda behind her.

Olivia smiled gently at Casey. "Now, do you need any help going up or do you want me to just watch my step so you don't step on me?"

"I don't care," Casey murmured, too distracted to think.

Olivia nodded, gesturing for her to go first as she followed Casey upstairs.

* * *

Casey packed quickly, almost numbly. By the time they got to the doctor, Casey was a wreck.

Olivia held Casey's hand tightly as they walked into the doctor's office.

As they waited for Stacy to be examined, Casey sighed.

Olivia rubbed her hand. "Everything will be okay."

"No."

"We'll take care of this. Trust us. Trust me."

Casey looked down.

"I'm sorry. I thought about you daily."

"I thought about you too. Even when..."

Olivia nodded, wrapping an arm around her. "You still love me, even then. You wanted the memories to protect you."

Casey sighed. "Yeah."

"Please tell me I won't have to let you go again..."

"You won't."

"Good. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't think so, Liv. I don't even know what to do for her..."

"Wait until we know, then you might have an idea, okay?"

"I'm so worried. What if he actually did—oh god..."

"Shhh. Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault," Olivia said.

"I'm so scared."

Olivia hugged her. "I understand. Take a couple breaths. It's going to be over soon."

"I want him to go to hell."

"Me too. She's beautiful and smart just like you."

Casey smiled softly. "Thanks. Although, I don't know where she gets her personality..." She grinned.

"Yeah, I bet you can't," Olivia said.

* * *

An hour later, the doctor emerged. "Dr. Andrews. What did you determine?"

She sighed. "Casey, she has evidence of vaginal and anal penetration and trauma as well as scarring."

"Oh my god." Casey turned into Olivia, crying.

Olivia held her tightly. "Would you please have your kit and results sent to Melinda Warner?"

Dr. Andrews nodded. "That's not a problem. Stacy is asleep right now. She needed a sedative afterward. It's nothing to worry about with it. I'll come back when she wakes," she doctor said, walking away.

Casey completely broke down.

Olivia held her close, rocking her gently. "Shhh. Shhh. I'm here now."

"How could he do this?" Casey cried.

"Why does any man do it? No one thinks they'll be caught. Scared or threatened into silence."

"It's...I just can't believe..."

Olivia nodded. "I know. Casey, honestly, if either of you need me, any hour... my number's the same. I promise I'll help any way I can."

"Or.."

"Or what?" the detective asked.

"Olivia." Casey sighed. "We can't have the cordiality we currently have, while also acting like all we ever were was friends. You can't have it both ways. I haven't even been back for long..and we're already slipping into our old ways. Everything is moving so fast..I love it, but it's stressful..."

Olivia nodded. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't think it was right to not try to comfort you..."

"I know. I appreciate it."

"We don't have to go so fast. I know it's heart wrenching. I'll help in any way I can."

"I should have protected my child better."

"Casey, it's not your fault. She's alive and came to me for help and now she'll get it. That's the important thing. You had no idea."

"I hope so. I'm so worried about her."

Olivia nodded. "Perfectly understandable. By the way, do you know what you're having?"

"A girl. Her name is Serena."

Olivia smiled. "Beautiful name."

Casey nodded.

Olivia removed her arm, but still held her hand. "What did you do while you were away?"

"I..."

Olivia nodded encouragingly.

"I worked in a bar."

"Bartending or waitress?"

"Waitress."

Olivia nodded.

Casey sighed.

"Casey..." Olivia bit her lip. "Their fathers? I-I'm sorry if it's too personal..."

"Serena's father is in California. I'm not going to go into detail, because it doesn't matter. Um...Stacy's father...well, I was in college when I had her...her father was...a professor," she admitted quietly.

Olivia nodded again. "Okay, but if you ever want to say more, I'm all ears. I won't push."

"What, no crack about how I only earned my perfect GPA by sleeping my way to it?"

Olivia shook her head. "If you weren't so distraught now, but that's not you, Casey."

Casey sighed. The nurse emerged, calling Casey back to sign some forms.

* * *

Reviews: dragonsprit, tummer22, Kikilia14 & helly1bradleywyatt


	3. Misread

Flesh

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 3: Misread**

By the time they got to her parents' that night, it was after ten. Olivia had gone to confront the bastard, and Casey was doing everything she could to keep Stacy occupied. "What do you say to some retail therapy at Sephora?" she asked her daughter, handing her a latte.

Stacy nodded. "Sure, but...can I...can we wait a couple days?"

"Of course. I mean, they closed an hour ago, and you and I have somewhere to go tomorrow."

"Where do you have to go?"

"We have to go see Olivia. Unless you want me to invite her here...but she has some last minute questions."

"Could she come here?" the sixteen-year-old asked.

"Does that mean you like her?" Casey asked.

"Like? Yeah, she's nice. I mean, don't you want to see her again? I thought you missed her," Stacy said.

Casey nodded. "I did...do...but if you didn't like her, I wouldn't invite her."

Stacy nodded. "Okay."

"Okay."

"Hey Mom?" Stacy asked, sipping her latte. "How long are we going to stay here?"

Casey sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. "As long as it takes for all traces of him to be gone...and even then...I was thinking. Stacy, what do you think about getting a new place?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Do you want to stay here in New York?" Stacy asked.

"Stace, I have to," Casey replied. "I am returning to work next month."

"Maybe we could have a nice place with four bedrooms. You, me, little Serena, m-maybe Olivia if we have a movie night or something..."

Casey nodded. "Where would you like to live? It would have to be in Manhattan."

"Somewhere nice. It's impossible to get things completely quiet in this city, but maybe we could try to be a little blocked off," Stacy said.

"You don't want to live on the Upper East Side anymore? I thought you loved being within walking distance from Tiffany's."

"Well...yeah, we could do that. I do love that."

"So just a new apartment then?"

Stacy nodded. "Sounds great to me," she replied, sipping her latte.

Casey nodded. "Yes. Me too."

Stacy set her latte on the table. "You always taught me to be strong, not to show my emotions unless it was around someone I trusted. But I...I..." her voice broke as she fell apart and she rarely cried, just like her mother.

Casey embraced her daughter, refusing to let go. "It will be okay," she murmured. "If you don't trust me...trust Olivia. She'll fix this mess, and I will too."

Stacy nodded and leaned into her, wrapping her arms around her. "Olivia was right. I-I blocked some of it out, but I can't forget the pain. I trust both of you, but h-how can this get b-better?"

"Well...take it from someone who knows. Bottling it up is the worst way to confront it. Talk about it. Only when you talk about it can you truly begin to heal." It was the same thing Casey had told victims for years, but telling it to her own flesh and blood was...an awful experience.

The sixteen-year-old nodded. "I wish it was just a nightmare."

"Me too, sweetheart. Do you need anything?"

Stacy shrugged. "Maybe something to eat."

"Chicken chow mein?" It was both of their favorites.

Stacy nodded. "Sure."

Casey grabbed her cell phone and speed dialed her favorite Chinese restaurant. An hour later, mother and daughter sat side by side, opening their cartons. "Soy sauce?" Casey asked, passing Stacy a packet.

Stacy nodded, taking it. "Hey Mom? H-how did you handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"In California..." she sighed. "Never mind," Stacy said.

Casey sighed. "I thought about what would happen after. I thought about protecting you. After...I kept busy so I wouldn't think about it."

She nodded. "Maybe you should talk to Olivia sometime too."

"It's not worth it, Stacy. You're what matters most."

"But you said she was your best friend. Don't you think she'd want to help any way she could? She missed you all that time, but she was afraid you wouldn't want to talk to her. Mom, I like that we're so open and honest, but I can't help you with everything. She wants to help both of us."

"Stacy..."

Stacy grabbed her food, putting it in the fridge. "Mom, she never forgot about you. You mean a lot to her. I'm going up to bed," she said, hugging her. "I love you. Goodnight."

"Are you going to be alright? If you need me—"

Stacy shrugged. "Which room will you be in?"

"The room right next to yours."

Stacy smiled, hugging her tightly, rubbing her belly gently before walking upstairs.

Casey smiled. Stacy had been so supportive of her baby sister. The redhead sighed and followed her. An hour later, she laid awake in bed, fully clothed, unable to stop visualizing everything that her daughter had been through.

* * *

Meanwhile, Olivia had just finished booking Thomas on all counts. She knew it was late, but she figured she owed it to Casey to tell her the news face to face. She knocked on Cragen's open door.

"Come in," Cragen sighed.

"The rape kit matched Thomas Patterson in all areas that were swabbed. Do you need me for anything else?" Olivia asked.

"Did you question Mr. Patterson?"

"Yes, he claimed it was consensual, but when has a man not? He also said he loved her, that he told Stacy repeatedly, so it couldn't possibly be rape," the detective said.

"So he didn't confess."

"No, but the kit is positive in every way. She has trauma in both areas..."

"Does Casey know?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not yet. I'm heading over now. She won't be asleep."

Cragen sighed. "Olivia, you didn't have an arrest warrant. Your capricious arresting has gotten out of hand. You'll be lucky if he doesn't sue."

Olivia sighed. "How can I fix it?"

"Was he properly mirandized?"

"Yes, before he was in the car."

"Did he understand his rights?"

"He said he did."

Cragen sighed.

"He never asked for a lawyer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I made sure I asked. Maybe he thought he could represent himself."

Cragen glared at her.

Olivia nodded. "He is an attorney so he would know if he needed one or not. But if he truly believes he did it out of love..."

"Out of love for whom, though?"

"Stacy."

"Go back over Stacy's statement of the attack, Olivia."

Olivia nodded. "I'll tell Casey tomorrow then."

"Do what you need to. Obviously, you don't need my permission."

Olivia sighed, turning to leave. "After this case, I'll gladly take to my desk for a month," she said as she walked out.

Cragen shook his head, capping his pen with a sigh.

Olivia went over and over and over again or her statement. Everything was concrete, but she said he'd only been Casey's boyfriend for a little while, since they came back. Thinking quickly, she pulled his photo, running it through the database. Thomas Patterson was his birth name, but he'd gone by aliases in other states. He'd been convicted of domestic abuse of his ex-wife, including rape. She printed the pages. Upon further reading all of Thomas's past girlfriends had filed the exact same report of domestic abuse and rape, but never two in the same state.

And if the girlfriends had daughters or younger sisters, the outcome was never favorable. Amazingly, everything was settled out of court. Olivia sighed, taking the papers into Cragen. "This doesn't look good for him," she said after knocking. "Multiple aliases, each girlfriend filed the same report of abuse and rape, but he was never convicted, everything settling out of court."

"Then look into it, Detective."

Olivia nodded. It took three hours to call each state. Once all the files were faxed, the detective found a common thread. Every woman was paid a six-figure sum to settle out of court, but she doubted he made that kind of money.

* * *

Casey laid awake, staring at the ceiling. She jumped when her phone vibrated. It was an incoming call. "Hello?" she greeted quietly.

"Casey, it's Olivia. Did I wake you?"

"That would require me having gone to sleep."

"Oh, well, I'm sitting outside of your parents' house. I wondered if I could give you an update in person."

"I gave you the passcode to get past the doorman."

"I'll be right up," Olivia said, getting out and going into the building and upstairs, knocking on the door.

Casey welcomed her inside. She looked exhausted, and even her normally voluminous curls hung sadly on her shoulders.

Olivia walked in as Casey closed the door behind her. Olivia hugged her gently. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Should we sit in the living room?" Olivia asked, pulling away.

"Anywhere."

Olivia sat on the couch, gesturing for Casey to follow.

Casey sat beside her.

Olivia cleared her throat. "The DNA inside of – of Stacy was indeed Thomas's. No question about it, but uh...I stepped out of line when I arrested him."

"You didn't get a warrant, did you?" Casey sighed.

"No, but the evidence is solid. I questioned him and he didn't ask for a lawyer. I went over her statement three times, then dug into his background and found a lot of interesting things."

"Go on."

"Casey, every one of his ex's filed the same complaint of abuse and rape, but never two in the same state. He was charged, but never convicted, settling each one out of court by giving each woman a six-figure sum. I wondered how, so I dug into his work background and every company he worked at he was the CEO..."

Casey sat up as straight as a board. "You're saying he has done this before?" She stood, and began to pace. "I should have seen it...I put rapists away every day...meanwhile I was in bed with one...oh god..."

"Casey, none of this is your fault. I talked to a few of them and they all said the same thing: he's charming until his breaking point and there were no signs when he turned violent. It would be a number of different factors."

"My little girl is in pain and I don't know how to help her!"

"Be there for her. Hold her. Tell her it's okay to feel scared about it and very scared. Use what you've acquired, but apply it in a different way as her mother. Tell her how brave she is for coming forward to talk when over 100+ go unreported every year. How even women who are older – men too – have a tendency not to say anything, thereby, letting it happen again. She's so brave, Casey..."

Casey curled up in a ball on the couch. "I want her to know how much I love her...how sorry I am."

Olivia bravely pulled her close into her strong arms. "Then you need to tell her, but there's nothing you can do about the things that took place then. You can help her heal, assure her that not everyone is like that."

"Help me?"

"With Stacy or help you?"

"Stacy."

Olivia nodded. "Of course."

Olivia sat with Casey a minute, before sitting her up on the couch. "It's nice to feel needed again."

"I'm sure you've gotten laid since then, Liv."

Olivia shook her head. "Not by someone else," she revealed, red coloring her cheeks. "No one else...suits me."

"Oh?" Casey asked, arching an eyebrow.

Olivia nodded. "Yes. Besides, who would want to be with someone who leaves with a phone call because they're needed at work?" She sighed. "I wish that hadn't happened so much before. You...certainly deserved it."

Casey sighed. "I understand. I understood then...we succeeded, what, three times?"

"Casey, someday, if you want, we will. I've missed you so much, just sitting with you, feeling your heart beat against mine. Everything about you."

"I missed you too, but I need time before anything can happen again..if it does. So even after..she returned...you never did anything?" Casey asked.

The detective shook her head. "No. It just...she wasn't for me."

Casey smiled. "In a weird way..that comforts me."

Olivia kissed her hand. "I'm glad. So, where is Stacy?"

"She went to sleep."

"Should we let her sleep? Actually, maybe I should go and let you sleep..." Olivia suggested.

Casey sighed. "I'm so scared for her."

Olivia nodded. "I would think you heartless not to be Casey. She's your daughter."

"Yeah." Casey looked down.

"Things will get better. She has you. Do you want to go to bed?"

"Sure."

Olivia stood. "Uh, just so you know, professionally, I only came to tell you it was a match..."

"Um...yeah. I figured."

The brunette sighed, but couldn't help being pulled into the hypnotic gaze of Casey's emeralds. "Well, it's late...I-I should go."

Casey sighed.

"Case, if you want to talk or just sit..."

"If you need to leave, go."

The detective shook her head. "I made sure seeing you was the last I did for the day. I-I'd be happy to stay and talk or comfort you. Whatever you need," she said, sitting back down.

Casey looked down. "I have a confession."

* * *

**Reviews: dragonsprit, tummer22, & helly1bradleywyatt**


	4. Calming Nerves

Flesh

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 4: Calming Nerves**

Olivia turned to her. "Go on."

"Um."

Olivia took her jacket off, laying it beside her, signifying that she wasn't going to leave. "It's okay."

Casey looked away.

Olivia held her hand gently. "Please?"

"I can't."

"You can still tell me anything..."

"I don't know."

"I'm not going to leave, Case. I miss being with you, being around you. My best friend."

Casey sighed. "I had sex with a married man."

Olivia raised a brow. "When was this?"

"The month after I was censured."

"Did you know he was married?"

"He blurted it out as he..."

Olivia squeezed her hand. "You were upset, lonely, needed it. He should've told you before. Sadly, most don't. I don't think less of you."

Casey sighed. "Liv, it gets worse."

"..And?"

"I had sex with twenty men in California." Casey sighed. "I was so depressed."

Olivia nodded. "It's understandable. You'd been suspended from your passion. It's in your past and you can't change it now. Are you telling me because...you feel guilty or you think I won't want you if I know?"

"Both."

"Casey, it doesn't change who you are. It's understandable that you were so depressed. Some people drink, do drugs, smoke cigarettes. You turned to sex. I...I am surprised, but, like I said, it's in your past. It doesn't change who you are. Or my feelings for you," Olivia said, kissing her hand. "I promise."

Casey sighed. "Then...I was um...and got pregnant with this baby..."

"What happened, Case?" she asked gently, wrapping an arm around her. "I want to help you through whatever happened."

"I told you already."

Olivia nodded. "But tell me again if it makes you feel better."

"No."

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?"

Casey sighed. "Kill him."

"I know. Do you want to stay down here with me or do you want me to go?" Olivia asked.

"I don't care."

"Casey, do you think you'd sleep, at all, if we stayed like this?"

Casey sighed. "I don't know," she replied.

Olivia sighed. "How about you try?" she said, holding her close. It made her realize how much she'd missed just being around the young redhead. She took a deep breath.

Casey laid her head on the older woman's chest, sighing. Even after three years, her heart still skipped a beat. "Thanks," she murmured.

Olivia smiled, covering Casey with her jacket as she kicked her shoes off to slide down on the couch a bit. "You're welcome."

"So you're staying the night?"

"Yes. Unless you don't want me to..."

"I...do," Casey replied.

"Down here or would you rather be in a comfortable bed? I don't know how comfortable this is with the baby."

Casey sighed. "I don't know if I can sleep in that bed. It sounds crazy and stupid but it...it's not just..."

"It's not me?" Olivia suggested. "I'm kidding. You're just not comfortable. It's okay. I've got you."

"Because of..him."

"But we're not in your house.. Or had he been here with you?"

"It...still.."

"Feels like he'll be there?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you don't need to worry about him. At least, not tonight. Okay?"

Casey hesitated.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"I..."

Olivia stroked her cheek. "Anything remember?"

Casey looked down.

Olivia looked as her, placing her hand over Casey's that rested on her stomach. "If I didn't get upset over what you already told me, don't you think I can handle anything else?"

"The night he..." Casey bit her lip, pulling away. "I can't."

"Casey, I'm not going to judge you or run away. Please? You're hurting. Let me take some of your pain away by listening to it... Please?" Olivia said. "Go slowly. Take your time."

Casey sighed, standing up. "The time I told you about wasn't the only time, Olivia."

Olivia nodded. "From Thomas? Or someone else?"

"Him and a friend..."

"Tell me what happened."

Casey shook her head. "I can't," she said quietly. "I need to go check on Stacy."

"Do you want me to come with you or wait here?"

Casey smiled softly. "You decide."

Olivia smiled, standing up and walking over. "Lead the way."

"Yeah."

Olivia followed Casey upstairs. "Which room is she in?"

Casey led her to the bedroom at the end of the third floor hall.

"It's a beautiful house," the detective said.

"Thank you."

Cries came from inside the room.

Olivia looked to Casey. "You first."

Casey rushed inside. "Stacy!"

Olivia stood just inside the room.

Stacy couldn't bring herself to say anything as she trembled badly, whimpering and crying in her sleep.

Casey walked over to her, sitting beside her. "Sweetie, I'm here now."

Sensing Casey was there, Stacy sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around her. "H-he said I-I was just like you and-and..."

Casey hugged her.

"Wh-why won't it just go away?" Stacy asked.

"It will, soon. I promise you it will. Soon, he'll be in jail, we'll be in our new place...and I'll do everything I can to make this up to you. I love you, Stacy."

Stacy smiled. "I know. I love you too. Olivia, why are you here?"

Olivia sighed, standing beside her. "I just came to give your mom an update on what's going on. It's nothing to worry about."

Casey sighed too. "Stacy, she's just trying to help. I thought you liked her."

"I-I do. I was just curious. She wasn't here when I went to sleep."

"I know. She wanted to check on you with me," Casey replied with a soft smile.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, I figured since I was here..."

"I'm glad you did. Mom? I can't sleep."

Casey sighed.

Olivia nodded. "It's understandable. You're more likely to dream about it. Casey, is there any tea or maybe some warm milk?"

"I'll make some..." Casey hugged Stacy and left the room. Olivia and Stacy were now alone.

Olivia sat on the bed. "Your mom and I will make everything better."

"I hope so."

"It won't be easy, but, somehow, it'll be okay. We'll help you," she said, taking her hand.

"Olivia, I need to know something."

"What's that?"

"Why do you care so much? About my mom and me?"

"Before she left, your mom was my best friend. I still consider her that. I've missed her very much."

Stacy nodded. "Oh."

"She means a lot to me and you're her daughter, so I want to help you."

Stacy curled her legs beneath her, sighing. "I feel so lonely," she admitted quietly.

Olivia smiled, scooting a bit closer. "Many people do after these things happen, but the key to overcoming it is talking about it."

"Talking about it with a beautiful detective," Stacy corrected.

Olivia smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Olivia smiled, rubbing her hand. "You're beautiful too."

"Well...thank you, but I'll never be as pretty as my mom."

"Sure you will. You just need to realize it."

Stacy shook her head.

Olivia smiled. "Stacy, give it time. You're just as smart and beautiful. And your mom's taught you well."

"Thanks, Olivia. You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Yeah, your mom always used to say that too," she said, sitting beside her.

"Really?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah."

Stacy smiled.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I don't know."

"..If you want to talk about it, we can."

Stacy shook her head.

Olivia nodded. "Okay. But if you ever want to," Olivia laid her card in her hand. "I wonder where your mom is?"

Casey returned a few minutes later, carrying a tray of tea.

Olivia smiled. "Smells good."

Casey nodded, setting the tea, sugar, and a small pitcher of milk on the nightstand.

Olivia took a cup, pouring a little milk in, blowing on the liquid before taking a small sip.

"No sugar, Olivia?" Stacy asked.

Casey smiled. "Olivia isn't a sugar person. She drinks her coffee straight black."

Olivia nodded. "Exactly," she said, taking another sip, "but this is really good tea."

"Thanks. It's organic," Casey replied, smiling as she stirred a few sugar cubes and a splash of milk into her own tea.

Olivia took another long sip. "I don't drink tea very often."

Casey nodded. "We know," she answered. "You went through all of our coffee in a day," she joked.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah... It seems like too long ago."

"Three years...one thousand ninety five days..."

"What does that mean?" Stacy asked.

"Uh..." Casey sipped her tea, handing Stacy a candy cane. Mother and daughter loved to swirl peppermint into their drinks.

Olivia raised a brow. "You counted the days?"

"Well, there are one thousand ninety five days in three years."

"When your mom and I spent a lot of time together, I tended to drink 75 percent of her coffee out of habit," Olivia said.

"Oh," Stacy said.

Casey nodded.

Olivia smiled. "Those were the nights when we were going over statements, past cases and testimonies all night. I'd show up with two huge bags of coffee at her office," she said laughing.

Casey laughed as well. "Those were the good old days." She sighed, her mood falling.

Olivia wrapped an arm around her. "I suppose to have them again it would have to be at your house because of your daughters."

"Yes. My little angels."

Olivia smiled. "Of course. You're already very blessed and she will only add to it."

"Olivia, can you come by more often?" Stacy asked.

"Uh, I suppose. Why?"

"I know Mom misses you. She talks about you all the time..."

"Really?"

"Stacy!" Casey admonished, blushing scarlet.

Stacy flinched, backing away from Casey's touch as she finished her tea.

Olivia reached a hand toward her. "Stacy, she's not upset. Maybe a little...embarrassed, but not upset. It's okay."

Stacy nodded, setting her cup on the tray as she resumed her previous position. "..Sorry. I-I know, but...it's just after that..."

Casey sighed. "Great. You're better at comforting my child than me." She stood.

Olivia took her hand. "Casey. It's fresh. It's raw. She needs you."

Casey made another cup of tea for Stacy and set it beside her daughter. "I'm going to go make more tea. The kettle is nearly empty." She left the room.

Olivia followed. "I'll be right back," she said, walking down to the kitchen. "She's not angry at you, Case. He probably yelled."

"Olivia, please go be with her in the ten minutes it takes me to make this tea." Casey turned away, grabbing a few tea bags.

"Casey, you know what to do, how to comfort her, but your job and professionalism mixes with everything right now. It's not surprising," she said, walking back up to Stacy. "Your mom wants me to sit with you."

"Is she okay?"

Olivia sighed, sitting beside her. "She puts up a strong front, but no, I know she's not. But she won't admit it. Not when she needs to be strong for you. I think she's having trouble because of her professionalism. She wants to comfort you."

"I hurt her by flinching at her touch." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"Yes, but it's not uncommon for some to react to harsh words or loud sounds after an attack. It's not your fault," Olivia said gently.

Stacy sighed. "She needs help too. He hurt her too...him and other men...and the man in California...and now me...her touch always makes me feel better. I shouldn't have been so harsh."

Olivia hugged her. "I know, but she's strong and stubborn - which makes her a great attorney - but she may not be strong enough to admit that she needs help. I doubt she'll ever be so hurt to hit rock bottom and I hope she comes to me before then. She has you and your sister. You keep her going on nothing but love."

Casey returned a few minutes later. Her eyes shimmered with crystal tears, which she tried to hide. "More tea?" she asked.

Olivia set the tray on the nightstand before hugging her gently. "It's okay to be upset, scared and angry. Cry if you need to. I can tell you're almost at your breaking point. Please let me help," she whispered.

Casey pushed her away. "Stacy, I brought you some French shortbread. I know how much you love it."

Olivia sighed, hurt, but understanding that Casey didn't want to show weakness now.

Stacy frowned slightly at Olivia's failed attempt, but she soon smiled, taking a slice of bread. "Do you want some?"

Olivia shook her head. "No thank you. I should be getting home."

Casey checked the clock. "Just sleep here if you need to," she murmured. "It's not as if we don't have extra bedrooms."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you. Casey, can I talk to you in the hall a minute?"

"Uh." Casey looked over at Stacy.

Stacy nodded. "I can manage a few minutes."

"Fine." Casey followed Olivia into the hallway.

Olivia leaned against the wall. "Casey, if you need anything... I don't want to see you crash and burn. As a friend, I'm happy to help," she said, taking the second room away from Stacy, closing the door and lying on the bed.

Casey sighed. She returned quietly to her room, finding her daughter asleep once more. She gently moved Stacy's tea so it wouldn't spill, and silently retreated to her own room. Locking the door, she laid on top of the covers, curled up as tightly as her swollen stomach would allow, and began to cry.

Olivia easily picked up Casey's cries. She stood from bed, walking out and knocking on the door gently. "I won't you to do anything, but my door's unlocked if you'd rather be held and loved tonight," she said, retreating to her room again.

Casey ignored her, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it.

Olivia shot out of bed, knocking on the door again. "Casey? I can feel everything you're feeling. I don't like it when you're hurting and I can't help." She sighed. "I'll hold you all night – like I used to – if you'll let me," she said, leaving again.

Casey watched the endlessly ticking hands of the clock beside her bed. They reminded her of how she felt: traveling in an unbroken circle, unable to break free, unable to change anything. She felt helpless and alone, despite being less than fifty feet from one of the only two people in her life who could break that circle. The redhead sighed, curling up more tightly. She continued to cry quietly into her pillow.

Olivia sighed, going out and sitting in front of her door. "I'm here," she whispered.

"Go away," Casey murmured, wiping her tears. More streamed down her cheeks. "I'm hopeless."

"No you're not. You're scared. Terrified. And it's okay. It's okay to feel that way. It's okay to ask for help. You're not hopeless. You just need to be loved again. By me. I'll help you. I'd never call you helpless. Everyone has times of weakness. You just need to let me be your safe place and strength. I'll do anything for you."

"You shouldn't love me. I don't even know why you do!" Casey scoffed. "I mean look at me...I'm arguing through a fucking door."

"You're so beautiful, lovely, warm, caring, smart, kind, sexy... I love you."

Casey sniffled.

"Casey, let me hold you and make you feel better... Please?"

"The door isn't locked."

Olivia stood, opening the door, going in and closing it behind her as she slipped in beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, sweetie. Come here."

Casey flinched, then relaxed slowly. She began to cry softly once more.

Olivia kissed her shoulder softly. "Please baby? I want you to lay with me, my arms around you, your head in my neck..."

"I...you called me..."

Olivia was quiet for a moment. "..Yeah I did. I never forgot about you. You're the only one and now – more than ever – I want to help you. You've stayed strong for them for so long, but I'm here to tell you that it's okay to fall and let me catch you."

"But there are people worse than me. My daughter needs you."

"You need me too."

"I'm okay, Liv."

"No, you're not. You've been crying. I don't want to leave you like that."

Casey sighed.

"I came in here because...I thought you needed me, Case. I heard you crying and I thought you needed me – like you used to, but I can go. Though it's the last thing I want to do. Your daughter needs you more than me."

"So I cry and you come, but then I cry and you leave? What kind of fucked up logic is that?" Casey demanded. She sighed and sat up.

Olivia sat up. "But I thought you didn't want me here. You said your daughter needed me too. Casey, I'll stay," she said, holding her hand tightly through the darkness. "I want to help you...baby," she said softly. "Please let me try."

Casey turned away. She sighed, burrowing under the covers, head and all. "Come get me when I'm dead...I can't even comfort my own daughter...what good am I?"

Olivia shook her head, wrapping her arms around her. "Yes you can. You just need to let it out. Stop walling everyone out. Casey, you were raped too. I understand that, but you've got to try to deal with that before you help her. Bottling it up will only make you explode in the wrong place and time. I'll lay here with you. I still love you. I made the mistake of being too afraid to make contact last time. Now that you're back, I don't want it to happen again."

"Olivia, you said you didn't really want a relationship. All we ever were...we were friends with benefits. It hurt me then, and now...I can never do that again. Never. I don't need to bottle anything up, because I'm fine," the redhead insisted. Then, without another word, she rolled over, closed her tear filled eyes, and fell into a restless sleep.

Beside her, on the nightstand, was one of the two main catalysts for her sudden sadness. It was an envelope.

Olivia sighed, quietly, getting up and grabbing the envelope and taking it into the lit hall.

Enclosed was a formal letter. Thomas was petitioning for custody of the baby, calling Casey an unfit mother.

Olivia sighed, walking downstairs to make a couple calls. She knew she shouldn't be waking people at this hour, but it was for a good cause. If Thomas was convicted of rape then he couldn't get custody of the baby. Why would he want her anyway if she wasn't even his?

* * *

**Reviews: dragonsprit & helly1bradleywyatt**


	5. Break In

Flesh

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 5: Break In**

Soon the sun shone through the blinds and the detective was asleep at the dining room table after being up making calls all night. Names and numbers were scribbled on a pad next to the letter by her head.

Casey woke several times throughout the night. Each time, she checked on Stacy, then laid back down. Finally, at six AM, she woke for the final time, dressed, and quietly made her way into the kitchen to satisfy her growling stomach. She paused when she saw Olivia passed out at the table in the adjoining dining room. "Liv?"

Sleepily, Olivia raised her head from the table. "Yeah?"

"Uh...hi. I.." Casey trailed off as her gaze fell on the envelope beside Olivia. It took a millisecond to realize what the detective had been doing. "Olivia, what the hell?"

Olivia sighed, going to grab her jacket from the couch. "I called asking general information from about a dozen people last night. Take it. Leave it. The info's all on the notepad. I knew you were upset. When you didn't want my help, I wanted to know why. Call me if you need me. And Case?"

"What?"

"I did it for you, not us. If you want to try a relationship – like you deserve – with me, just let me know. I know I want to." And she headed home, showered, dressed and headed into work.

Casey sighed, grabbing the envelope. Tears flooded her eyes as she read the letter again. And again. It never occurred to her that it was odd that Thomas was petitioning for a baby that wasn't his...

Stacy walked down minutes later. "Mom?"

"Hmm?" Casey hid the letter. "Morning. How do you feel?"

"Better. Can we have breakfast?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmm... Pancakes? Who was writing at the table?"

"Olivia."

"Oh. She left for work?"

Casey nodded.

Stacy smiled, walking over to hug her.

Casey hugged her back.

Stacy smiled, kissing her cheek. "Uh Mom, I don't know why she was naming people, getting their numbers or rating them by stars, but..." she tore the first page off the pad."I think she wants you to have this... I won't ask unless you want me to be brought into it. She cares about you. I mean, why else would she do this?" she asked, folding the paper and handing it to her. Numerous names and numbers were neatly written along with a star rating. On the back was written... "..If not his baby, why does he want her?"

Casey read the script. "Um." She swallowed hard. Maybe it meant nothing. It couldn't. "Stacy, don't...worry..."

* * *

Olivia pulled up to the station at 8:00 that morning, seeing Amaro walking over from grabbing two coffees. "Hey, thanks," she said, taking one. "Anything going on?"

Amaro shook his head. "I think there were some files faxed to you during the night."

Olivia nodded, sitting down at her desk, taking a sip. They were reports of Thomas's other accusations – approximately twenty of them. In half...he'd been wearing a black mask. She sighed. The only string she had to connect her possible theory was the order Casey got to give Thomas custody. And it was a long shot. "Damn."

"Olivia, what's going on?"

Sighing, Olivia explained what was going on...and the night before. "And in these reports, he was wearing a black mask in half of them. Why would he want custody of her baby if it wasn't his? I know, it's a long shot."

"You think he's the man who raped her in California?"

"Why else would he want her baby if it wasn't his?" Olivia asked.

Amaro shrugged.

"There's a...problem though. I didn't exactly go by the rules when I arrested him, so I'm not sure how much else I can do."

"Well..he's free now."

"What? Why?"

"He paid his bail."

Olivia sighed. "Great! As far as I know, Casey never filed."

Nick sighed too. "She filed for Stacy. But he's on house arrest until trial."

"His house, right? Nowhere near then?"

"Of course. So you think he is the California rapist?" Nick shrugged. "I don't know, Liv."

"It's the only reason I can come up with as to why he would want custody, but it is just a theory."

"I don't know either. This is uh...complicated. How are they though?"

"Stacy is ok, considering. I know Casey's upset that I can console her better, but that's not her fault. I think she needs to let her feelings out before Casey can help her."

"And Casey?"

"She puts up a strong front," Olivia said.

Nick nodded.

"Okay, well, here's Stacy's statement," she said, handing it to him. "I've looked over it so many times, my eyes are crossed. The only way to prove my theory would be to test the baby's blood with his, but I need more of a reason."

"Good luck getting the baby's blood without tipping Casey off."

"Well, I would have to tell her, but I doubt she wouldn't say yes. She's so upset about that court order..."

"But..."

"I know. It's almost impossible to connect the events."

Nick nodded.

"But then, what am I supposed to do? Just wait until something happens?"

"I don't know."

* * *

The day went by sluggishly with Olivia trying to find any different connection, but she couldn't find any. As she was about to leave, her desk phone rang. "Benson."

It was Casey.

"Casey, what's the matter?" Olivia asked.

Casey sighed.

"Are you and Stacy okay?"

"Never better."

"Casey... Please? Do you need something?"

Casey sighed. "What are all these names?"

"I gathered a list of people you could ask to fight the custody order you were issued. I gave you quite a few options."

"Um...thanks but..."

"But what?"

Casey sighed again. "Never-" Suddenly, she screamed and the line went dead.

"Casey? Casey!" Olivia slammed the phone down. "Something's just happened!" she said, throwing her jacket on. "Captain!"

He looked up. "Olivia, what is it?"

"Casey just called me. While I was talking to her, she screamed and the line went dead."

"Take Amaro. For now, forget the arrest warrant. If it is him, he violated his house arrest. That's enough to bring him in. Go!"

She nodded. "Amaro! I need you with me. I'll explain on the way!"

Nick jumped to his feet and followed her.

* * *

Olivia explained quickly before getting out of the car, gesturing for Amaro to go first. "Casey! Stacy!" Olivia called, following him.

The front door was destroyed.

Olivia looked around on the ground floor, noticing the dining room table was shoved into the wall and two chairs were busted. There was no blood anywhere, but noise was upstairs. Olivia sighed, going up. "Case! Stacy!" she called again, her gun raised.

Casey, thinking that Thomas was back, hid Stacy and barricaded the bedroom door.

"Case, are you here?" Olivia asked a bit more gently, outside the door. "It's Olivia and Amaro's with me. Do something. Just let us know you're here," she said as they checked the other rooms.

"Olivia!" Casey hesitantly opened the door.

Olivia smiled. "Shh, stay there." She said as she heard someone run down the stairs.

Olivia went to go, but Amaro beat her to it, cuffing Thomas. "Thomas Patterson, you are charged with violating your house arrest and therefore will be housed in Rikers until trial," Nick said as he walked him out. "Olivia!"

She rushed to the banister.

"Stay and make sure they're okay. I'll call for a car. Come on!" he said as he forced him from his house, reading his Miranda Rights.

Olivia walked back over. "Casey?"

"On the floor," Casey called softly.

The detective nodded, walking in and closing the door, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you two okay? What happened? Was he the reason you screamed?"

"He broke in. We ran up here. If you hadn't arrived..." Casey was shaking.

Olivia pulled Casey into her arms. "Shhh, it's okay. He's gone now. Can you take a few breaths for me? It's going to be okay."

Casey sighed. "Stacy? You okay?" She turned and smiled at her daughter.

Stacy nodded, moving to sit on the bed. "Yeah, it was just terrifying, but I'm glad it's over."

Olivia nodded. "I'm glad too. Maybe you two should stay somewhere else."

"A hotel?"

"Well, you could, but I have two rooms," Olivia offered.

"Olivia, I don't want to impose."

Olivia shook her head. "It's no trouble. You're not imposing. Don't worry. I'd like to help anyway I can."

"Stace?"

Stacy shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Fine."

"Casey...um I have a question, but..."

"Yes?" Casey urged.

"Uh...I did checking from other states as you know and out of twenty cases, ten he was wearing a black mask and about six months ago, he, uh, managed a firm...in California. Casey...I-I think he's..."

"He lived in California too? Small world."

"Yeah it is. Casey, why else would he want her if he wasn't her biological father?" Olivia asked.

It finally dawned on Casey. "No."

Olivia nodded slowly. "I know it's a lot to process. But it's the most logical explanation I can come up with."

Stacy just sat there quietly, reading, only half listening.

"Olivia, stop!"

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Will you take my offer still?"

"I...I guess."

Olivia hugged her gently. "I have something to ask you connected to that, but...it can wait a bit."

Casey raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like...your permission to...compare your daughter's blood to his..."

"What?"

"Casey, if we can prove that, you can fight this – we can – stronger. Rape is still rape."

"You're nuts."

Olivia sighed. "Okay. We don't have to do that."

Casey shook her head. "What the hell?"

"Casey, do you want to go file a report?"

"I will call tonight."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, do you two have any clothes or things you want to take with you here?"

"We need to pack."

Olivia nodded. "I'll wait out in the hall," she said, walking out.

"So what do we pack?" Stacy asked.

"Clothes, honey."

She nodded. "I know, but I didn't bring my toothbrush or paste or hair brush or barrettes or other books or..."

"Well...we can stop at the store tonight..."

Stacy smiled, packing her clothes. "Okay. Hey Mom, if he comes around again and we're not here, do you think he'll find us there?"

"No. He wouldn't look for us in that area of the city."

"Good," Stacy said with a sigh.

Olivia sighed, wondering what was going to happen next. A hotel seemed so...cold. She wanted Casey near her so she could keep an eye on her and Stacy. She may not mention it, but the teen was growing on her. When she thought of protecting one - or two if you counted the baby - she automatically thought of the other. She knocked on the door. "Casey, is there anything you need from your house like a special pillow or nightgown or anything for your little girl?"

"Well...Stacy wants her toiletries that she forgot. And I forgot my prenatals."

"We can swing by there and grab them if you want."

"Thanks. Liv are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely," she said, resting a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"I love...this...offer..."

Olivia nodded. The light in her eyes dimmed a bit. "So do I. She's a good kid. And I'm more than happy to have my best friend back."

Casey noticed the change. She sighed. "You know I do," she murmured.

Olivia nodded, wrapping an arm around her. "Yeah, I know. And I understand how big of a change even this will be, but I'm glad you'll be up to it again...someday. I missed you, Case..."

"I missed you too..." Casey sighed. "Ready, Stace?"

Stacy nodded. "Yeah," she said, slinging a bag over her shoulder.

Casey retrieved her suitcase.

"I can take that if you want," the detective offered.

"Liv-"

"Hm?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an incredible pain in the ass?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, but I've learned to ignore most, especially the light tone you're using. You want to do it? Go ahead. I won't stop you. If you need help, just let me know."

Casey handed her the suitcase. "Here, stubborn cop."

"I said you could. IF you need help."

"I do...I'm oh so unable to lift it."

"IF...you can't...Case, I know you like to do things yourself," the detective replied.

"Olivia, please. My back is killing me."

Olivia took it from her. "I don't mind being needed," she said as the three of them walked downstairs. "Remember that."

"Thank you. Let's go." Casey sighed, surveying the destruction. "God. When will this end?"

Olivia sighed, wrapping an arm around her back. "Hopefully soon," she said as they got into the car.

"Hopefully."

Olivia nodded as they made their way to the destination. "Both of you should sleep well tonight."

Casey shrugged. "I hope so."

Olivia nodded again, the ride becoming silent.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Olivia pulled up in front of the house. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Yes."

Olivia nodded, getting out and following them inside. "Where to?"

"Stacy's room. Her stuff is in her bathroom."

Olivia nodded, going up with them. "Pink," she commented. "It fits."

Stacy smiled. "Yeah."

Casey smiled. "Yes."

Olivia smiled too. "Grab what you need, Stacy."

The teen nodded, quickly putting things into a bag.

Casey helped her.

"I think I've got everything now," Stacy said.

"Good," Olivia said. "What do you need Casey?"

Casey sighed. "I need my vitamins. God, I sound old..."

Olivia shook her head. "Prenatal vitamins, Case. They're different."

"Yeah. Well..they're in my room."

The detective followed Casey to her room, Stay following.

Casey retrieved her vitamins from the nightstand beside her bed.

"Do you need anything else?" Olivia asked.

Casey shook her head.

Olivia nodded, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Anything from the store?"

"No."

"Okay," the detective said, "let's go," leading the way back out.

* * *

**Reviews: dragonsprit. helly1bradleywyatt & Guest**


End file.
